Chocolate
by Hanae da Firefly
Summary: Everyone needs to take a break from saving the world now and again, y'know? Relax and indulge in their hobbies. Not to mention tend to their libidos. But we're pretty sure that it's the former. Oneshot, post KH, suggestive themes. [CLC]


Leon couldn't help but wonder vaguely why he was willing to submit himself to such mental torture.

He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly.

There was nothing to be worked up over. It wasn't anything big. The house wasn't on fire, there were no gangs or gang-rapists storming about, there weren't any oversized cats that were peeing all over the place and definitely no women twittering about, causing headaches. Nothing critical or serious. No sense in getting all worked up.

And so, Leon opened his eyes, and very nearly whacked himself for doing it.

There was a very tender, ghost smile on the blonde's face, softening his features. His eyes lit up in amusement, a streak of chocolate across his nose and by the corner of his mouth where a younger brunette had taken the opportunity to swipe at earlier. The youth himself had chocolate smeared across his cheek, his gloves shoved messily into his pocket as sugar and cocoa stuck to his elbows. Sora was beaming up at the older man, his eyes glittering as Cloud hummed in approval; the man's pink tongue sliding across his lips and licking away excess chocolate Sora had made and had asked him to test.

Leon squeezed his eyes shut, stifling his semi-annoyed groan as he buried his face in his hands.

He was seated on the couch adjacent to the kitchen; getting a clear view of the two as they messed up the counters he had so assiduously convinced Cloud to keep clean. Of course, it wasn't like the silent man didn't _enjoy_ the simply _delectable_ aroma that was wafting from the kitchen, he just didn't appreciate. . .

Leon peeked again.

Sora passed a bowl to the blonde, the crockery slipping from his fingers but quickly caught by Cloud. Some of the sweet, dark contents of the bowl spilled onto Cloud's hand, the man simply setting the bowl upright and placing it onto the counter. As Sora stooped to search for a towel in one of the cabinets, Cloud was busy licking the chocolate off his hand; finger by finger disappearing into his mouth as he licked along his palm and between the ridges of his knuckles.

Yeah. _That._

Leon caught himself staring at Cloud's obscenely wet tongue, quickly shaking his head and burying his face, once again, in the security of his hands.

What the _hell_ was wrong with him?!

Cloud was good in the kitchen. It was an undisputed, undeniable fact after the brunette had been caught burning their food supplies in attempts to create only partially digestible 'meals' after they began living together. Cloud cooked, Leon cleaned. End of story.

Why the hell did Cloud have to _like_ to cook?!

Steadying his breath and clearing his head only somewhat, Leon opened his eyes and peered at the man once again.

Cloud was at the sink, murmuring something to Sora in his usual, low tone, causing the boy to break out in a wide grin. They washed their hands, the spunky youth pointing to Cloud's hair and indicating some chocolate that had gotten onto his blonde tresses. Cloud wrinkled his nose slightly.

Leon felt his jaw drop a little.

Cloud's lips puckered a bit as well as Sora chided the older man good-naturedly before a faint smile graced his features, his eyes twinkling with amusement. The boy dried his hands on a towel as Cloud rubbed at his dirtied spikes, brows knitting together with a mixture of irritation and concentration.

A loud knock sounded, forcing Leon out of his stupor.

The dark-haired man reluctantly looked away from Cloud, his eyes homing in on the door as a familiar, boyish voice sounded.

"Are you guys done yet? We'll get yelled at if we're late!"

Sora's features brightened considerably as Riku let himself in, the usual smug grin plastered on his face as he warmly regarded the young brunette. The youth crossed the room lightly, accepting a bite of a piece of chocolate Sora held out for him. He chewed on it thoughtfully before giving him a satisfied smile, saying, "It's really good, Sora! I thought you were hopeless in the kitchen."

The youth puffed his cheeks slightly before returning the grin.

"That's 'cause Cloud's a really good teacher! Maybe you should get him to help you modify that Riku-super-delicious-5-minute-breakfast-sandwich-tuna-spaghetti-surprise that you always have for lunch," he replied, eyes glittering mischievously.

Riku snorted, giving the boy a playful punch to the cheek before declaring, "The Riku-super-delicious-**3**-minute-breakfast-sandwich-**and**-**meatball**-surprise is _perfect_, and no amount of meddling will ever make it lose its _perfection. Ever._"

Cloud raised his eyebrows, amused.

"In fact, I think I'll make it for lunch _today_, and maybe _tomorrow_ as well."

Sora whined in retaliation as Riku cheerfully exchanged goodbyes with Cloud before pulling the teen out the door, chocolates in tow.

Leaving Cloud with clean up.

The blonde sighed in resignation, though his bemused expression didn't slip.

Boys will be boys.

Casting a weary gaze to the bowls and dishes on the counter and in the sink, he let out his breath with a slight huff, blue eyes narrowing sharply as he noticed some chocolate and cocoa dripping down a cabinet and staining the floor. He stepped to the sink, about to wash away the sticky confection that clung to his skin when a muscular arm curled around his stomach and pulled him back.

A little startled at first, Cloud relaxed when Leon turned him around and cupped his chin. His expression softened again, the amused smile making its way to his lips.

Pausing momentarily, Leon licked away the chocolate at the corner of Cloud's mouth – the flavour was smoothly saccharine, yet the aftertaste was bitter – before parting the blonde's lips with his pliant ones and slipping his tongue into Cloud's hot, wet mouth. He sighed pleasurably, savouring the rich taste of chocolate as he ran his tongue along the blonde's, probing tenderly and searchingly.

His hand moved away from the blonde's chin and slid into his soft hair, gripping the back of Cloud's head and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His other hand was straying under the younger man's shirt, sliding across Cloud's smooth back and tracing invisible circles coaxingly.

Cloud smiled into the kiss, pushing his tongue back gently and tilting his head so that he would be able to delve Leon's mouth. His arms were hanging limply by his sides; hands still covered with chocolate. Cloud pressed a little more, moans resonating deeply within both their throats as the kiss intensified by a small degree, eliciting quiet, wet sounds.

When they broke apart, Leon slowly let his hand trail down Cloud's arm, the blonde merely chuckling softly in response. The dark-haired man gripped the smaller man's forearm gently and brought it to his face, eyes drawn in an intense, hazy, sweet gaze with Cloud before he parted his soft lips and began sucking the chocolate off Cloud's fingers.

The blonde allowed his smile to widen, eyes fluttering closed as a quiet moan rippled from him, Leon's tongue flitting across his fingertip in a manner almost ticklish. Leon's gaze never left Cloud's face, his sucking increasing slightly before he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Cloud's palm, spreading hot saliva over his hand.

An eye pried open slightly, lashes hanging low over a blue iris, an eyebrow raised in amusement as Cloud smiled his ghost smile.

"Are you trying to give my hand a blowjob?"

Leon smirked before he lowered Cloud's hand, pulling the blonde closer towards him so that their bodies were pressed up against each other's.

". . . I can't help but want to lick that bit of chocolate on your stomach. . ." A chocolate-stained hand ran across the blonde's tight abs, smearing the dark confection across his navel and trailing higher, ". . . and on your nipples." Cloud's shirt pooled at Leon's wrist as his sticky fingers began to slide over his chest.

Cloud chuckled softly again, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched.

"What about the mess?" he asked in his soft voice, shivering slightly as Leon rubbed at a stiff nipple with his venturing hand.

". . . chocolate slides easier on the skin. And it tastes good, too."

Cloud snorted softly, pulling Leon in for another kiss, both of them unwilling to suppress their smiles as Leon nudged them towards the kitchen counter.


End file.
